A Você
by Briz
Summary: Emoções não podem ser vistas. Elas devem ser sentidas. Ele tem que aprender que, se seus olhos não podem ver, seu corpo ainda pode sentir.


_Bleach __pertence__ a Kubo Tite. __E eu não sou Kubo Tite. Se você é, leia essa história, inspire-se e faça vários fãs felizes! Mas não esqueça de me dar os créditos pela inspiração u.u_

**NA: **_AVISO! SPOILER! Tirei a idéia e algumas (correção: várias) partes dos capítulos 316 e 317 do mangá. Sendo a maior fã de Ulqui x Hime desse mundo, minha cabeça fervilhou ao ler esses caps._

_AH! Desculpem-me se os diálogos não estão iguais aos do mangá em português. É que eu só leio o mangá em inglês, então fiz minha própria tradução pra colocar na fic. ;)_

_Boa leitura! REVIEWS!_

_

* * *

_**A VOCÊ**

_**By: Brighit Raven**_

- Você está com medo?

Essa foi a gélida pergunta do arrancar para a garota.

- Você é inútil para Aizen agora. Não há mais ninguém para te proteger. Acabou. Você vai morrer sozinha aqui, onde ninguém pode te tocar.

A cada palavra proferida, um passo firme, aproximando-se da garota. Parou à sua frente, tomando cuidado para manter uma distancia segura, não querendo correr o risco de tocá-la, por mais que se sentisse tentado a fazê-lo.

Mas perto o bastante para que seus olhos pudessem encarar os dela. Mas se perdia na doçura do olhar feminino. Porém, Ulquiorra ainda precisava de sua resposta. Encarou-a, tentando intimidar.

- Eu perguntei se você está com medo.

Se os orbes esmeralda tentavam intimidar, os cor de mel de Orihime rebatiam a tentativa com sua doçura. A resposta dada pela jovem surpreendeu completamente o Cuarta Espada.

- Eu não estou com medo. Todos vieram aqui para me salvar. Então meu coração já está com eles.

Por um raro momento, Ulquiorra deixou transparecer seu espanto, arregalando os olhos. Ela estava falando sério?

- Você não está com medo porque seus amigos vieram salvar você? Você está falando sério?

- Sim. Quando eu soube que eles vieram em resgatar eu fiquei um pouco feliz... E muito triste. Eu vim aqui para proteger a todos, então porque eles tinham que me seguir? Eu me perguntava por que eles não entendiam isso.

Aquelas palavras não eram nenhuma novidade para o arrancar. É claro que ele sabia que ela havia ido para o Hueco Mundo na tentativa de proteger os nakama dela. O próprio Ulquiorra havia forçado a situação.

Era uma perda de tempo. Inoue continuava a falar de coisas que ele já sabia. De quando Kuchiki-san foi derrotada, de quando ela viu Kurosaki-kun lutar, de como ela queria que todos ficassem a salvos.

Já estava ligeiramente irritado. Odiava ouvi-la falar de Kurosaki-kun. Odiava saber que ela se preocupava com ele. E, sobre tudo, odiava ainda mais o fato de ela amar aquele shinigami arrogante.

- Foi quando eu percebi... Eles provavelmente se sentiam como eu. Se algum deles tivesse desaparecido como eu desapareci, eu sei que eu faria a mesma coisa que eles estão fazendo.

Claro, sem duvida nenhuma ela iria correndo atrás de seu querido Kurosaki-kun. Ulquiorra não queria ouvir mais, aquilo o estava tirando do sério. Porém, as palavras seguintes o intrigaram mais.

- É impossível sentir exatamente a mesma coisa que outra pessoa. Mas você pode amar seus amigos e trazê-los dentro de seu coração. Eu acho que é isso que significa fazer seus corações baterem como um só.

os pudessem encontrar os dela, perfurando-a, tentando intimida-la., imetros . Como é que aquela garota poderia dizer que seu coração batia em uníssono com os dos outros? Isso era impossível. Era esse tipo de sentimentos que ele sempre desprezara.

E, ironicamente, acabara sentindo pela bela jovem à sua frente. Mas Ulquiorra era sempre Ulquiorra, estóico.

- Corações? Vocês humanos sempre falam de corações, como se vocês os tivessem em suas mãos. Mas meus olhos vêem tudo. Nada os escapa. O que eles não vêem, não existe. É assim que eu sempre lutei. O que é um coração?

Erguendo uma mão pálida, de maneira que seus dedos roçassem sobre o tecido do vestido usado pela garota, em um ponto exatamente acima do coração dela, o Espada continuou:

- O que é um coração? Se eu quebrar e abrir seus ossos, eu vou vê-lo?

Finalmente Orihime demonstrou reações que poderiam ser interpretadas como medo. Seus belos orbes se arregalaram. Mas não pela insinuação do parceiro, e sim pelo tom que ele usara.

Ulquiorra não mais escondia suas emoções. Seu tom revelava a curiosidade, a necessidade de entender o que ela dizia e o que ela sentia. Entender o que era um coração.

- Se eu rasgar seu peito... Eu o encontrarei lá?

Será que ele finalmente encontraria o coração dela?

- Não. Você encontrará apenas um órgão. O coração do qual estou falando, aquele que pode bater junto com o de quem se ama, não pode ser visto. Esse coração só pode ser sentido.

Inconscientemente, alcançou a mão pálida, que continuava estática em direção ao seu peito, tomando-a entre as suas, sentindo a gelidez da pele masculina. E, mesmo assim, não se deu ao trabalho de soltá-la.

- Você tem que sentir, Ulquiorra.

- Sentir? Está dizendo que eu preciso sentir para ver um coração? Isso é bobagem. Sentimentos não podem ser vistos. É por isso que eu não sinto.

Mais uma vez, ele se prendia somente ao que seus olhos treinados podiam ver. E, se emoções não podiam ser vistas, não existiam. Ledo engano. Emoções são abstratas e não podem ser vistas. Por isso precisam ser sentidas.

- Tem razão, não se pode ver. É por isso que precisam ser sentidos.

- E como se faz isso?

Ulquiorra precisava aprender que existem mais quarto sentidos além da visão. Se seus olhos não podem ver, seu corpo ainda pode sentir.

- Isso só você pode dizer.

- Eu? – A surpresa era evidente na voz fria.

- Sim. Como você acha que pode sentir?

O Espada pareceu ponderar momentaneamente. Como sentir? Ele precisava descobrir. E ousar.

Imediatamente, tomou os lábios da jovem com os seus. Não era um beijo calmo, mas tampouco era agressivo. Era um beijo urgente, ardente. A língua dele explorava avidamente cada pedaço da boca de Orihime, provando seu doce sabor.

A ação repentina do inexpressivo Ulquiorra chocou Inoue profundamente. Ela deveria protestar, talvez até esbofeteá-lo novamente... Mas a sensação dos lábios dele consumindo os seus era simplesmente entorpecente.

Seu beijo acendia uma chama que se espalhava furiosamente pelo seu corpo, fazendo seu coração acelerar e seu corpo se elevar de tanto desejo. Ela mal podia conter a sensação que se apossava de seu corpo. Não podia lutar contra o beijo, ou ele. Orihime mal conseguia se mover.

E, quando Ulquiorra levou sua mão, a mesma que ela mantivera cativa entre as suas durante todo aquele tempo, ao rosto de Orihime, essa apenas inclinou sua cabeça e fechou seus olhos, as mãos agora agarrando a frente do casaco do companheiro.

Orihime se rendera ao beijo quente e, de maneira decidida, correspondeu à carícia abrasadora, muito para o prazer do arrancar – e o seu também. Era um beijo feito de línguas enroscadas, chupões nos lábios, mordidas gentis e pequenos gemidos.

Depois de alguns momentos, foi Ulquiorra quem interrompeu o beijo. Mas não se preocupou em afastar seu rosto do dela. Tampouco ela o fez. Ela podia perceber a respiração alterada do arrancar contra seus lábios trêmulos. Lábios que agora sabiam o que era o calor de um beijo.

Sim, era o primeiro beijo. E incrivelmente Orihime não sentia nenhum pesar por tê-lo dado a Ulquiorra. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao sentir que os orbes Esmeralda a fitavam. Corava ao sentir o olhar dele sobre si.

Ulquiorra chegou a sentir uma ponta de orgulho devido à reação dela. Vendo-a ainda estática diante da paixão que haviam sentido, ele aproximou-se ainda mais, levando seus lábios a meros centímetros da orelha da jovem, deixando-os roçar contra seu lóbulo enquanto sussurrava:

- A quem pertence seu coração?

Os orbes cor de mel da garota se arregalaram levemente. Mas não teve dúvidas ao responder a pergunta. E seus dedos apertaram mais ainda o tecido do casaco do Espada, seus olhos denunciando sua ânsia por mais daquelas carícias abrasadoras.

E Ulquiorra, compreendendo o que ambos desejavam, tomou-a novamente. Aproveitaria ao máximo agora que sabia da existência de algo além do que seus olhos podiam ver.

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

Momentos mais tarde, depois de deixar a garota em seu quarto, Ulquiorra voltara à sala do trono de Las Noches. Sua mente divagava pela recordação do ocorrido ali minutos antes.

E era com prazer e satisfação que se lembrava da resposta que a garota dera à sua pergunta.

_- A quem pertence seu coração?_

_- A você._

* * *

_YO! Bem que o Tite³ podia colocar esse casal, né? Afinal, uma pesquisa mostrou que, depois de Ichi x Ruki, Ulqui x Hime é o casal mais popular no Japão! _

_Mas, enquanto não sai o cap. 318, esse é o MEU final pra esse casal. Tite³, adote ele, onegai! (Falando como se Tite³ fosse ler esse comentário ¬¬)_

_Agora só me resta esperar, resignadamente, pelo cap. 318._

_Beijos. R&R!_


End file.
